


Addiction-III Discontented

by lovenpeace



Series: Addiction [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenpeace/pseuds/lovenpeace
Summary: III Discontented





	Addiction-III Discontented

**Author's Note:**

> Paul von Oberstein/Anton Ferner

III Discontented  
“对象是我的话，就不会有任何的罪恶感了吧，厌恶也会变成快感……”  
低沉而沙哑的声音像噩梦一般纠缠着奥贝斯坦。这句话又一次从脑海中冒出来时，奥贝斯坦停下手中的工作。盯着手中的羽毛笔，在思绪持续放空的状态下义眼时不时闪过红光。军务尚书的脸上没有任何情绪变化，在旁人看来不过是在思索公务或是短暂休息。  
良久，他站起身拉上窗帘，遣走警卫员，锁上办公室的门。  
办公桌最下方的抽屉是指纹锁，但是用来开锁的并不是常用的食指。当拇指划过木质纹理时，军务尚书的呼吸有了些许的变化。虽说这不过是工作之余用来放松精神的方式，奥贝斯坦也并没有清教徒式的思维；但自从被罗严塔尔撞破之后，这种方式似乎慢慢变了意味。  
解开胸口的扣子，尝试性地用羽毛笔扫过胸口，身子随之一颤，感觉也比以往来的更快了一些。平日只用脱下裤子就能解决，近几次奥贝斯坦也会敞开衬衫，露出半个上身伏在办公桌上。他尝试着挪动身体，拱起的背骨像蝴蝶煽动的鳞翅，粗糙的木质纹理蹭着胸口的凸起，快感随着皮肤传至身体的每个角落。虽说用手释放前端能快速解决问题，不会占用太多时间；但偶尔照顾一下后面，却有事半功倍的效果。这样想着，奥贝斯坦决定这次多花一点时间。  
震动的物体慢慢地在身体里探索，却和以往的感觉很是不同。试着让身体起伏的更剧烈，但却总觉得缺失些什么……想来上一次在这间办公室遭遇罗严塔尔已是半个月前的事情。当释放足够的压力后，他理所应当的抛弃掉那个喜怒无常的男人，专心投入工作。而此刻，他的身体在提醒着他，呼唤欲望深处的记忆。  
身体冰冷而僵硬，在即将到来的时候，甚至无法完全投入。脑海里在那一刻涌入太多记忆，像是倒灌的海水，将他从头到脚浇个透。  
兴致阑珊地停下手上的动作，奥贝斯坦撑起身体，闭着眼半裸着站在办公桌前。呼吸慢慢变得沉重，身体开始颤抖；当白皙的皮肤染上红色，他俯下身，扬起头，轻轻地呻吟着，在身体被唤醒的那刻射了出来。  
厌恶居然真的变成了快感。

菲尔纳并不是主动和自己的上司展开现在这种关系的，但无论真相如何，他都应该是自愿和主动的一方。他的上司讨厌公私不分、讨厌私人生活被打扰、讨厌和下属之间产生工作以外的关系。所以在深刻明白这一点后，菲尔纳自然是主动提出帮助上司分担工作，以及分担工作带来的困扰。  
自被招至莱因哈特麾下，安东•菲尔纳的伶俐口才便被众提督所熟知。有不具名的提督曾在说过，若不是安东•菲尔纳在外活动，军务省的门槛怕是早被提督们的军靴踏破了。  
听闻这样说法的奥贝斯坦并未生气，这反到让菲尔纳大感不安。他自领了双倍的工作以表忠诚，却恐反常之举遭至更多流言；无奈之下他在上司的办公室站了个把小时汇报工作，算是求仁得仁了。  
下属的惶恐奥贝斯坦是心知肚明的，而他的默许才能让菲尔纳有更多的施展空间。一方自恃聪明，一方有意放之，所以这一切的水到渠成说不上是谁的授意，就当是菲尔纳自领的双倍工作中的一部分了。  
“菲尔纳卿的伶牙俐齿，正是军务省不可或缺的。”  
难得的夸奖，让当事人更加不安。  
“阁下谬赞了。”  
“要多加利用上才是。”  
“属下明白。”  
这一明白，就明白了一年半载。

最近这些日子，菲尔纳不常在上司办公室走动，汇报完工作也没被留下。他当然不会探听太多，但听警卫员汇报说罗严塔尔元帅数次到访，又不免生了疑虑。  
今日难得被上司留到下班后，也是近两个月第一次。他着实想的厉害，倒是自己上司一切如常。迫不及待把人放倒在沙发上，解开对方的皮带，看到微微翘起的下体，他的眼睛再次亮了起来。  
总有人说奥贝斯坦的声音冰冷、不尽人情、如同干冰；但只有菲尔纳知道，在他的嘴里，自己的上司会发出格外好听的声音。仿佛在升温中融化的冰面，破裂时发出的清脆声音。他亲吻着那已有些胀大的下体，在铃口处呼出温热的气息，回应他的是上司口中时而短促时而连续不断的呻吟。手指在腰侧游走，粗糙的手掌抚摸着腰后方的敏感地带；将对方慢慢抱向自己的同时，不断深入直至完全含住那有些迫不及待的肿胀。铃口顶到口腔深处，菲尔纳用力的呼吸收缩着口腔内的空气，挤压带来的快感不断刺激着嘴里的肿胀。  
双手不停揉搓着富有弹性的臀部，配合着嘴巴不停套弄着下体；只有在这个时候，菲尔纳知道自己的放肆不但不会被阻止，自己的上司还甘之如饴。奥贝斯坦的手指深深嵌入他的头发，有时腿还会攀上他的肩膀。若是坚持到最后仍不放开的话，还会听到自己的上司带着哭腔呜咽着叫他的名字。  
直到奥贝斯坦射出来，菲尔纳才慢慢抬起头。他的上司不会在高潮时流泪，而他能做的也只是静静地看着那张略微放松的脸，听着那微弱的呻吟声逐渐转为平静。  
突然响起的脚步声和撞门声让两人大惊，幸好办公室早已上锁，而门外的人用军靴大力踢了几脚后便作罢。屋内的二人均不敢作声，直至门外恢复平静。这突发情况和上司脸上一闪而过的惊恐让菲尔纳的猜想得到了证实。

听闻后几日上朝颇为不顺，军务尚书和统帅本部长之间的火药味比以往要浓烈许多，甚至惹怒了皇帝，责令二人回各自府邸禁闭。菲尔纳没想到后果会变得如此严重，但决定还是再试一次。  
“元帅阁下，正所谓解铃还须系铃人。您和我家尚书之间的矛盾因朝事而起，何不坐下好好说清楚呢？虽说是禁足，我家尚书这几日仍在府邸不停工作，也一日没闲下来，想必情绪也不会太好……若过几日上朝再有…………”  
菲尔纳话还没说完，罗严塔尔早已大步走远。军靴和地面撞击发出的声音，和那日在办公室外的，一模一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 每次都感觉写了好多，发出来就又看着没多少。。。。


End file.
